Dude, Where's the Keyblade?
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: The fifth installment of the The Dude Where's series, 14 years after Sora and Kairi have twins, one of them is chosen to be the next keyblade master. Only problem is that Skye's keyblade is missing!
1. Rock a bye babies

**Sora: HEY PEOPLE! Today, Hurky brings you Dude, Where's The Keyblade!**

**Readers: YEAH! (cheer and applaud)**

**Sora: As you all know, some of you might have read the latest story Hurky completed, which was Dude, Where's Kairi's Sanity, where Sora and Kairi had kids.**

**Hurky: Now I bring you the sequel to it. It takes place when Sora and Kairi's twins, Skye and Kari, are teenagers.**

**Riku: Wait a minute, wasn't that a sequel to a sequel to a sequel, oh great, now you've got me confused...**

**Sora: Relax, Riku. Hurky's still got some Dude Where's up her sleeve!**

**Hurky: And now, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Ryo, Alexa, or the Disney characters.

* * *

**

One year had passed since Sora and Kairi became parents. The day after Kairi had the twins, Skye and Kari, Riku had proposed to Ryo right there in Kairi's hospital room. Ryo thought it was one of the greatest moments of her life. She didn't care that she was proposed in a hospital room, as long as the person she loved proposed to her. Since she and Riku had known each other for a long time, the wedding was held on Christmas Eve of that year. Riku and Ryo were now expecting a baby and it was due any day now.

Skye and Kari's first birthday had passed. They were a lot bigger, they knew how to get around the house by crawling, and they could even say a few words. They could only speak one sentence, and Kairi taught it to them. Skye and Kari looked almost exactly alike, except that Skye had two or three spikes in his hair.

Anyway, Sora was asleep on that one morning in October of 2015. It was a weekend, and since he was a teacher, he had the weekend off while Kairi worked Saturdays at her work, which was a reception job at the TV station. She was going back and forth in her and Sora's bedroom, getting ready for work. The twins were sitting on the bed next to Sora.

"Skye, Kari," said Kairi as she fixed her hair into a bun. "Can you wake up Daddy for me?"

The twins grinned and crawled over to Sora. They were really smart, since they knew what they were going to do.

"DADDY, YOU WAZY BUM! GET UP!" they yelled while shaking him.

"Huh?" Sora asked groggily. He turned over to the alarm clock and saw that it was 7:26. He yawned and sat up in bed.

"Sora, you know that you have to get up," Kairi said while she put on her earrings. "You have to watch the twins."

"You just _had _to teach them to call me a lazy bum." Sora mumbled.

"It's not my fault." said Kairi. "They learned it from hearing me yell it to you. I didn't say, 'Skye, Kari, I'm going to teach you a new way to wake up Daddy!'"

She laughed at her own joke. Sora turned over to the twins, who were now leaning against the pillows Sora had his head on a few minutes ago.

"Piwwow," commented Skye.

"It sure is a pillow!" Sora said with a laugh. He picked up the twins and went to the kitchen, where he placed them in their high chairs. Right when Sora began to give them their breakfast of mashed peaches, Riku, wearing a white button down shirt, pants, and shoes with his silver hair as long as it was in KH1, walked in.

"Hey, Riku." he said.

Riku plopped down in a chair and sighed. "How did you survive Kairi?" he asked frustratingly.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Kairi being pregnant!" finished Riku. "Ryo's driving me insane with her pregnancy! She keeps getting into mood swings and has too many cravings. The other night, when I was at the store, she called me up and asked me to pick up some of those ice cream sundae cherries so she can put them on her pizza!"

"Kairi didn't do that with me often." commented Sora as he spooned some baby food into Kari's mouth. "So, what happened today?"

"Ryo got all moody on me, saying that I didn't love her anymore now that she was 'fat,' but the truth is, she doesn't look pregnant!" said Riku. "I kept telling her that and she just threw a roll of cloth at me, so I left."

All Ryo ever did now that she was on maternity leave was make baby clothes. She made outfits in pink and blue, since she wanted her baby's gender to be a surprise. It was killing Riku not knowing what the baby was going to be. He was hoping Ryo would have a boy, but he also wouldn't mind if it was a girl, either. What Riku said about Ryo assuming that he didn't love her anymore reminded Sora of the same incident he went through, only Kairi actually kicked him out of their bedroom, which was her sanctuary when she was pregnant.

Kairi clomped into the kitchen in her black boots and noticed Riku. "Hi, Riku! Bye, Riku!" she said. She walked over to Skye and Kari and kissed them on their foreheads and then gave Sora a small kiss on the lips. "I'll see you all later!"

The twins waved their little hands as Kairi was about to walk out. "Bye, Mommy!" they said.

Kairi smiled and she ran out the door.

"Well, maybe I'll just go buy Ryo those chocolates she likes and some flowers." Riku said.

Right when he said it, his cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" he asked. "Ryo, listen. I'm really sorry if I was being a jerk. But you honestly don't look pregnant. Remember when you told Baker that you were pregnant three months ago? He said that he didn't notice anything...ha ha, yeah...that's alright."

Sora smiled to himself as he opened another jar of baby food. The twins really liked the fruit because all the mashed peaches in the first jar were gone. Maybe because it tasted sweet. The one they didn't like so far were carrots.

"So, do you want me to pick up anything from the store before I come home?" Riku asked Ryo. "A mozzarella and tomato salad? Okay, and-Ryo, are you okay?"

This made Sora jump in his seat. Riku was silent as he listened to Ryo.

"Just don't go anywhere!" said Riku. "I'll be there as fast as I can!"

He hung up and immediately stood up. "She's having contractions! I gotta take her to the hospital!" he said frantically. He ran out the door. "See ya later!"

Sora sat there in shock for a minute, forgetting where he was. Ryo was in labor. That was a total shock. His best friend and his wife were about to become parents. He just sat there in a trance until Skye took the spoon loaded with peaches from Sora's hand and flung the sticky orange goo at his father. It splattered Sora's face and Skye squealed.

"Wha?" asked Sora, snapping back to reality. He turned to Skye. "Oh, sorry."

After the twins were fed, Sora called Kairi, who was still driving to work.

"Kairi, Ryo called Riku and she's in labor!" said Sora.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kairi. "That means she'll finally be a mother! She'll know the joys of being one!"

Well, Kairi only knew a few joys of being a mother. She had the joy of being called Mommy and having the love of her kids. She didn't enjoy changing diapers or having baby food splattered all over her face or her nicest clothes whenever the twins disliked a food. She was glad that Sora was willing to change diapers and have baby food all over his face and clothes. Sora was not the kind of father who would hand the baby to Kairi when it needed to be changed and tell her to change the baby.

The next several hours were total chaos. Sora had to stay with the twins for a few hours. Skye nearly killed himself when he crawled over to an electrical socket with his stuffed moogle, him and Kari were both too hyper to take their naps and when Sora finally did get to put them down for their naps, the neighbor's dog got loose outside, barking really loudly, so that woke the twins up and got them all excited, yelling "Doggy!" from their cribs. Then when Sora tried to give them their bath, they kept splashing water all over him until he was soaking wet, and then once again flung their mashed turkey and peas at him. Finally, Sora left the twins at his parents' house so he could go to the hospital to be with Riku and Ryo. When he got there, he found Hurky and Alexa there, and they had just received the news: Ryo was done giving birth and she wanted them to come to her room to meet the baby.

"That was fast," said Sora as he walked with Hurky and Alexa to Ryo's hospital room. "Kairi was in labor for 16 hours and Ryo was only in labor for 9 hours."

"She's a totally different person." said Alexa.

They got to the hospital room and found Ryo lying in bed, holding a baby with hair that was blonde with brown and red wrapped in blue blankets and feeding him with a bottle.

"Hi!" she said.

"OMG, you had a boy!" said Hurky.

"Oh, I wouldn't just say a boy." said Ryo.

Riku turned around and it turned out that he was holding a silver haired baby wrapped in pink blankets. Riku was smiling.

"A girl?" squealed Hurky and Alexa.

"She had twins." said Riku.

"So, what are their names?" asked Sora.

"I'm naming him Kai and I'm naming the girl Yuki." said Ryo.

"Kai and Yuki Thompson." Sora said. "Kinda goes together."

Suddenly, Yuki began to cry.

"Aw man!" said Riku, trying to comfort his new daughter. "She's only forty minutes old and she's been crying more than her brother! AND SHE'S LOUD!"

"As your mother said," Alexa commented. "You were a fussy baby yourself, so maybe your daughter will be one, too!"

"Here, let me hold her." Sora said.

Riku handed Sora the crying baby and he began to rock her.

"Are you sure rocking her will put her to sleep?" asked Riku.

"Shhh..." Sora shushed the baby. "It's okay..."

As he rocked the baby, Yuki's cries began to quiet down until she finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Riku was astonished.

"I can't believe you..." he said.

"I've been a dad for a year," said Sora. "This was how I got Skye to sleep when he was a newborn."

Several hours later, Riku's parents and Kairi showed up at the hospital. Riku's parents were extremely happy because their son had twins when he was a twin himself and they were now grandparents. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson sat in chairs and held their new grandchildren.

"How come Rep isn't a dad, yet?" asked Alexa.

"Because Rep is a loser and a loner!" joked Riku. "Nah, I'm just kidding. He has a girlfriend, but she only uses him for work related stuff."

Rep worked for a secret organization. No, it wasn't the Organization XIII. Just some secret agency.

"How do you know that?" asked Ryo.

"Because she told me herself!" said Riku.

Everyone laughed...

That night, Sora and Kairi were putting the twins, who were asleep, into their cribs. Skye wore blue pajamas and Kari had pink pajamas. They were the kinds that had the feet on them. Their parents were talking about the day's events.

"I remember when I had Skye and Kari," said Kairi as she put the green blanket over Skye and stroked his spiky head. She looked up at Sora. "I was in extreme pain, but it made me happy in the end to hear Skye and Kari crying for the first time."

"Kairi, you were still screaming when you finished having them." Sora joked. "Then, you passed out for a minute."

Kairi playfully punched Sora in the arm.

"Ow!" Sora said.

Kairi laughed. "Well, wouldn't you be exhausted, too, if you had just pushed out two babies and not one?" she asked.

"I guess," replied Sora. "But that was one of the happiest moments of my life. Holding the twins for the first time."

Kairi sighed. "Yeah. That did make me feel that all that pain was worth it." she said.

She and Sora both kissed the babies on their foreheads, walked to the door, turned out the light, and walked away...

* * *

**Hurky: I know it was kind of dumb and boring. But this is just the epilogue. It was just to get started on the story. We'll fast forward 13 years in the next chapter. **


	2. 13 years later

**Thirteen years later...****

* * *

**Skye Hart was asleep in his bed one warm morning in June of 2028. It was the first official day of summer vacation. He had just completed his final year in middle school and was about to become a high school freshman in September. He had the window open and a warm breeze blew into his room. Suddenly, he awoke to the sound of someone blowing a whistle REALLY loudly.

"AHHH!" screamed Skye as he fell off his bed and onto the floor. He hit his head when he landed.

"Ow..." mumbled Skye as he rubbed his spiky auburn head. He heard the sound of someone giggling. He looked up and saw his twin sister, Kari, standing in front of him.

"Hee hee!" she laughed, sounding like her mother at that age. Skye also sounded like his father when he was around fourteen. "Skye, you lazy bum! Mom and Dad want you up!"

Skye crawled up to his bed and sat on it. He turned to his bedside and saw that it was 8:05. "First day of summer vacation and this is all the sleeping in I get to do?"

"Mom wants you to finish cleaning out the garage." continued Kari, walking around the large bedroom. It used to be her room, also, when she was born because she shared it with Skye so that Sora and Kairi could keep a better eye on them, but when she turned three, Sora and Kairi let her move into the extra bedroom and it's been her room ever since.

"Stupid garage!" muttered Skye drowsily.

"Hey, you're lucky." said Kari. "Mom originally wanted you to mow the lawn, but the lawnmower's broken. Dad had to take it to the repair shop."

"But they know that I wanted to go to Tilmitt's Smoothie Shop with Yuki and Bryan!" protested Skye.

"Not until the garage is cleaned." said Kari, twising a strand of her long brown hair with her finger.

"Oh yeah? And what is Mom making you do?"

"She made me clean up the living room." replied Kari. "Bryan left an old ice cream carton behind the couch after you guys had an ice cream fight."

Skye snickered. Yuki and Kai were now going to turn thirteen right after Skye and Kari turned fourteen, and Bryan, Alexa's son, and his twin sister Melissa were going to turn thirteen in December. It turned out that Alexa had also been pregnant when Ryo became a mother. Indeed, there were three sets of twins, and they were all best friends, but Skye was the closest to Yuki and Bryan. Yuki was a female version of her father, Riku. She was opinionated and she wasn't afraid to keep anything silent. And she had a love for burritos. Hurky herself was a mother but she had a son named Seth who was brown haired and hazel eyed. However, Hurky was divorced and she normally had Seth year round, he was going to spend the summer with Hurky's younger brother, Louie, since he became interested in learning about peacocks and wanted to see his mother's siblings.

"Can you leave so I can get dressed?" asked Skye.

"Alrighty, but be downstairs as soon as possible!" said Kari. Then, she put her whistle in her pocket and sauntered out of the room.

Skye sighed, feeling really irritated. Kari was always bossy. He wished his father never gave Kari that whistle. Kari was always annoying her older brother with that dumb whistle.

He put on a blue bodysuit similar to the one Sora used to wear in KH1, a long sleeved hoodie, and his blue and white shoes and went downstairs, where Kairi was talking on the phone. Kari was eating cereal, and Sora sat at the table, typing on a laptop.

"What are you doing, Dad?" asked Skye.

"Sending a birthday greeting to your Uncle Ethan." said Sora. "He gets really whiny if no one sends him a birthday card."

Skye laughed. Suddenly, a man wearing a navy blue short-sleeved button down shirt, pants, and shoes walked in. He had long silver hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Hey, Riku!" said Kairi, who had just hung up the phone. "I just got off the phone with Hurky. She said that she got another new script ready!"

"Nice!" said Riku. He and Ryo had a talk years ago with the "mack daddies" of their TV studio about a sitcom they were talking about putting on the air. They got the thumbs up and Riku and Ryo starred in it, while Hurky quit her video game magazine job to be a writer for the show and Kairi quit her receptionist job to be the producer of the show. It was on its fifth season. It was still doing pretty well, and Hurky wasn't out of ideas. TV critics all over the universe considered Riku and Ryo to be the funniest couple on TV.

"So, what brings you here, Riku?" asked Sora.

"Hiding from Yuki." said Riku. "She got mad when I told her that I promised to take her to get burritos for lunch and then I told her that I had to run to the studio to deal with some stuff over the show!"

Skye snickered. "It's pretty sad that you have to hide from your own daughter." he said.

"Skye..." scolded Kairi.

Riku laughed. "Lay off him, Kairi. You know I also have a big mouth." he said. "I don't say very smart things myself. Like the time I almost got the show canceled six times..."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Who could forget that?" she asked sarcastically.

"DAD!" yelled a voice.

"Oh crap, it's Yuki." Riku said. "Mind if I go hide in your laundry room?"

"Go nuts." Sora said, with his eyes glued to his laptop.

A girl with long silver hair wearing a t-shirt and shorts walked in. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hart. Have you seen my dad?" she asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen him." lied Sora.

"Okay." said Yuki. She turned to Skye. "Hey Skye, you ready to go, yet? Bryan's waiting at the paopu tree!"

"He has to eat first." said Kairi. "Then Skye will join you, okay?"

"Alright." said Yuki. She turned to Skye. "You know where I'll be, Skye."

Then, she walked out. Sora and Kairi sat and waited for a few minutes, then Sora yelled, "You can come out now, Riku!"

Riku walked out of the laundry room, which was next to the kitchen and sat in a chair.

"I'm just glad that she ages like I do. If she and Kai aged like their mother, I'd still be changing diapers, making bottles, and burping them until I'm dead!" he said.

Ryo aged one year every 100 years. She was currently 1,037, looking only to be about 28 and Riku was 39.

Sora laughed.

So, Skye ate his breakfast and cleaned out the remainder of the garage and went over to the paopu tree, his hangout. He found Yuki sitting on the paopu tree and Bryan, a boy Yuki's age with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, sitting on the edge of the small island and tossing stones at the ocean. He looked up and saw Skye approaching him and Yuki.

"Hey Skye, what took you so long?" asked Bryan.

"My mom made me finish cleaning out the garage." said Skye, sitting next to Bryan.

"Your mom's a dictator when it comes to cleaning stuff." said Bryan.

"She's just too lazy to clean it herself!" said Yuki, letting the cool ocean breeze blow her silver hair around.

"I highly doubt that." said Skye, standing up to face Yuki. "She's too busy with work and cooking dinner every night, so it's up to me, Kari, and my dad for the housework."

Yuki shrugged and stared at the ocean. Skye looked at the paopu tree and on it, was a heart carved into the wooden surface and in that heart said _S.H. and K.M._It obviously stood for Sora Hart and Kairi McCormick, who were his parents.

Suddenly, behind Yuki, a small black portal opened up and a small black heartless rose up out of it.

"YUKI, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" cried Skye.

"Huh?" asked Yuki as she turned behind her. She saw the heartless and screamed...


	3. When heartless attack

Skye lunged for Yuki and shoved her out of the way. She fell off the paopu tree and hit the ground.

"Ow..." she whined.

Two more heartless rose up from the ground.

"What the heck are those things?" asked Bryan.

"I don't know," said Skye, feeling very scared. "But let's get out of here!"

The three began to run, but then about six more heartless rose up and surrounded themselves around Skye, Yuki, and Bryan.

"We're screwed." gulped Bryan.

Suddenly, a blonde haired woman in a pink dress and high heels and a brown haired woman wearing glasses and a navy blue business suit came onto the paopu tree and began to hit the heartless with big keys in their hands. One by one, the heartless began to disappear as they were hit. Finally, they were all gone.

"Mom?" asked Yuki.

The blonde haired woman made her keyblade disappear and turned to Yuki. It was Ryo.

"Are you all okay?" asked the brown haired woman, dusting off her skirt.

"I think so, Aunt Hurky." said Skye. He and his sister and friends referred to Riku, Ryo, Hurky, and Alexa and her husband as Aunt or Uncle.

"What were those things?" asked Bryan.

Hurky turned to Ryo with an expression on her face that said, "Should we tell them?"

"Uh, they were monsters!" lied Ryo.

"Then what were those weird big keys you were hitting those monsters with?" demanded Yuki.

"Just keyblades." replied Hurky. "Special weapons."

Ryo looked at her watch. "Whoops, I better go. I left Kai watching Rei. She gets a little worried when I'm not around." She began to run off.

Ryo and Riku had just recently had their third child, their second daughter named Rei, just two months ago. Kai liked her and cared for her, but Yuki absolutely adored her. She enjoyed feeding, bathing, and playing with her new little sister. She had Ryo's blonde hair and Riku's green eyes. She was also always quiet unless she needed something, like a bottle, diaper change, or a burping. Riku and Yuki both cried a lot as babies for fun.

"So, now that's over!" said Skye with his frown turning into a smile. "Let's all go to the smoothie shop!"

"Alright!" cheered Bryan.

Yuki dug through her pockets for her money, to make sure she had it, but didn't. "Aw man, I left my money at home. Let's go to my house and pick it up real fast!"

She, Skye, and Bryan all ran to Yuki's house. They walked in through the living room door, where Ryo was already in there, holding a blonde haired baby wearing pink pajamas.

"Hi Mom!" said Yuki.

"Hi guys!" said Ryo, ignoring that fact that she had just fought off a bunch of heartless.

A boy with blondish brown red hair wearing khaki pants and a blue polo shirt walked in, carrying a laptop. A pair of glasses were in front of his blue eyes.

"Hey Kai." said Skye and Bryan at the same time

"Hey guys!" said Kai, with his eyes glued to his laptop.

"What are you up to, now, Kai?" asked Yuki out of curiousity.

"Oh, just trying to change Melissa's grades on her report card." explained Kai. "I took her report card and scanned it into my computer. Now, I'm using the paint program to...change...it?"

"What was that?" asked Ryo, cupping a hand to her ear.

Kai jumped in shock, just realizing what he had just said. "Uh, nothing!" he lied. "Gotta go! See you all later!"

He sped off to his room.

"Weird..." said Bryan.

Meanwhile, back at Sora and Kairi's house, Hurky was sitting in the kitchen at the table with Kairi, sipping on some iced tea. Hurky told Kairi about the incident on the paopu tree with the heartless.

"Heartless came and attacked our kids?" asked Kairi, alarmed.

"Yeah, but Skye, Yuki, and Bryan are okay." said Hurky, taking a sip of her tea.

"So does this mean that the heartless are back?" asked Kairi worriedly. "After 20 years of being wiped out...Sora better be ready to be called into duty again."

"Hey, where is Sora?" asked Hurky.

Over at Alexa's house. Sora, Riku, and Alexa's husband Ryan, a man with brown hair and brown eyes, were painting the outside of Alexa and Ryan's house. Sora, Riku, and Ryan were all wearing old clothes ready to have paint splattered on them. Alexa and her daughter, Melissa, stood by and watched. It was always fun to watch Sora and Riku do crazy stuff when it came to household projects. Last time, Sora accidentally pinned Riku to a wall with a nail gun while trying to build a fence for Riku and Ryo. It took Ryo and Sora several hours to remove the nails and Riku from the wall.

"Are you guys ready?" yelled Ryan from the ground.

"Ready!" said Riku, suspended on a rope and holding a bucket of light pink paint and a paintbrush/roller thingy.

"Uh, Riku? Are you sure this is safe?" asked Sora, holding the rope that was tied around Sora.

"Relax, Sora, I know what I'm doing! My dad used to do this and everything turned out fine." said Riku. "Now let 'er rip, Sora!"

Sora let go of some of the rope as Riku began to steadily walk off the roof, but then he was too heavy due to his muscles and fell off the roof, taking Sora with him.

"WWHHHHOOOOOAAAAAAA!" they both yelled as they fell. Riku fell into the tree while Sora hit the ground.

"Guys, are you okay?" asked Ryan, rushing over to Sora. He held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Ugh, Mr. Whiskers? Is that you?" asked Sora, dazed, remembering his late rooster who passed away before he went off to college years ago.

"He's okay." said Melissa.

"Good, Sora's fine, but WHAT ABOUT ME?" yelled Riku, still hanging from the tree.

"Hold your horses, Riku!" said Sora, back to normal.

Ryan and Sora went to go help Riku out of the tree.

"Maybe you guys should use ladder?" suggested Alexa. Right when she turned to her left, she saw Hurky and Kairi walking up to her.

"Guys, we need to talk," said Hurky. "About the situation over 20 years ago."

Alexa nodded. She turned to Melissa and gave her some munny. "Why don't you go to the smoothie shop and meet your brother there?" she suggested.

Melissa nodded and walked off. Sora and his friends all referred to the time of the heartless as "the situation over 20 years ago."

"Uh, why is Riku in a tree?" asked Kairi.

"Long story," Sora said with a sigh. He pulled at Riku, where he accidentally got his hair.

"Ow! That freaking hurts!" cried Riku.

"Maybe you should cut your hair!" said Ryan, also pulling at Riku.

"Yeah, when was the last time you cut it?" asked Hurky.

"2 years ago!" Riku said.

"So, what exactly happened?" asked Sora.

"Skye, Yuki, and Bryan were attacked by heartless at the paopu tree!" said Kairi.

"Are they okay?" asked Ryan. When Alexa married Ryan, she told him about the heartless and everything, so he knew.

"They are, thanks to us," finished Hurky.

"We have to tell them!" said Riku. Suddenly, he fell out of the tree and landed on his butt. "Ow."

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Let's face it," Riku said, standing up and joining everyone else. "Our kids are bound to find out about the heartless anyway! Just tell them! In my opinion, I think we should have told them when they were younger, but every time I did try to tell them, Ryo threatened to me to have all the hairstylists on Destiny Islands not to style my hair!"

"You keep your hair in a ponytail and nobody can see how pretty it is." said Alexa. "You should get it cut!"

"WILL EVERYONE LAY OFF MY HAIR?" cried Riku. "Sora's hair still defies gravity but I don't see anybody bugging him about it!"

"Because Sora can't do squat about his hair!" Hurky shot back.

Later that afternoon, after Alexa's house was painted and Riku, Sora, and Ryan were into their regular clothes, the adults went to Sora and Kairi's house wait for all their kids to show up. They had decided to tell them what had happened in the past...

* * *

**Hurky: I'd put more, but I'm out of time! I gotta put this up before I get kicked off!**

**Riku: This chapter will be continued next time. Later.**


	4. The truth

All the kids had managed to get to Sora and Kairi's house after gulping down smoothies and sat down with their parents.

"So why did you call us all here?" asked Kai.

"Kids, there's something we all must tell you," said Sora. "Have you ever heard of these creatures called heartless?"

"No." all the kids said, except for Rei, who was asleep in Riku's arms while he rocked her. She couldn't even talk, anyway.

"As you all know," continued Sora. "Skye, Yuki, and Bryan were attacked by them this morning."

"That's what those monsters are called?" asked Skye, who was sitting next to his mother on the couch. Kairi nodded.

"Well, here's the truth about them." Riku said. "In 2005, just about 23 years ago, Destiny Islands was invaded by heartless. Aunt Kairi's heart was taken and Uncle Sora and I were sent to other parts of the universe. But Uncle Sora had been chosen to obtain an important weapon. A keyblade."

"What does a keyblade look like?" asked Melissa.

"Like this." said Sora, while summoning his keyblade. The kids gasped in amazement.

"How did you do that?" asked Skye.

"I'm not sure!"said Sora, grinning and swinging his keyblade. "But I was considered one of the greatest heroes in the universe."

"Then how come there are no autobiographies written about you, Dad?" asked Kari.

"Are you kidding?" asked Hurky. "There are tons of them written about your father. But I wrote the first one."

Kairi walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a hardcover book about 600 pages long. It said, _The Keyblade Wielder: The Life of Keyblade Master Sora Hart by Hurky Dermott. _She gave the book to her daughter and she opened it.

"'Sora Christopher Hart was born on March 12th, 1990 in Destiny Islands. He had once led the life of any other kid...'" Skye read aloud over his sister's shoulder. Kari turned all the way to the end where Skye once again read aloud, "'He now remains on Destiny Islands with his wife, Kairi and their two beautiful children, Skye Jonathan and Kari Samantha, who are twins.'"

"How come there isn't more on Skye and Kari?" asked Yuki. "Beside the fact that they were beautiful."

"Because I wrote this book when they were only two months old. Yuki and Kai weren't even born yet." explained Hurky. "They hadn't really lived much of a life if they just used to eat, sleep, and poop all the time."

Everyone but Skye and Kari laughed. Those two were not amused.

"Haha, imagine!" laughed Bryan. "Reading their autobiographies while they were babies...The Hart twins were cranky babies who ate, slept, pooped, and occasionally, they peed! End of story! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Melissa smacked her brother and Alexa saw it. "Melissa..." she warned. "Don't hit your brother!"

"But Yuki was the crankiest baby out of everyone here!" said Skye. "Uncle Riku said that he had to walk her everywhere because she used to cry every time someone put her in a vehicle."

"But not just that," said Ryo, ignoring Skye's comment. She summoned her keyblade and so did Hurky, Alexa, Kairi, and Riku, even though he had to free a hand from holding the baby.

"You guys are _all _keyblade masters?" asked Kai in awe.

The adults nodded.

"Why?" asked all the kids.

"We're not sure," replied Hurky. "Maybe we were all chosen...who knows? And maybe one of you guys gets to become keyblade wielders."

The cuckoo clock on the wall began to make the _cuckoo_ noise, indicating that it was five o'clock and the bird shot in and out of the clock.

"Whoops!" said Sora. "We need to get ready!"

"For what?" asked Yuki.

"We have to go to our high school reunion," said Ryo, standing up and taking Rei from Riku.

All the adults but Hurky and the other kids but Skye and Kari left the room. They remained on the couch. Hurky didn't have to go because she graduated two years before the others did.

"Aunt Hurky, can you tell us more about the events that our parents had gone through?" asked Skye.

Hurky nodded. "Uncle Sora had to team up with a duck and a dog named Donald and Goofy." she continued. "Together, they fought the heartless, trying to save Aunt Kairi, and seal Kingdom Hearts. They had successfully done that but it came at a price."

"What happened?" asked Yuki, clutching on a throw pillow.

"Uncle Sora had to lock Uncle Riku in Kingdom Hearts with King Mickey. After that, Uncle Sora reached a castle called Castle Oblivion." said Hurky. "There, the longer he stayed in the castle, the more he lost his memories of everyone and everything he knew."

"WHAT?" cried Skye and Kari at the same time.

"Relax, after Namine, you know, Mrs. Henderson?" said Hurky. "She came around and decided to restore Sora's memories, but he had to be put into a deep sleep for a long time. So, he spent a year, sleeping while Namine chained his memories back together. He woke up a year later with all his memories back, but Kairi had forgotten him until Mr. Henderson contacted Kairi and reminded her of Sora."

Namine's first husband, Justin Baker, had walked out on Namine after seven years of marriage. Three years later, she married Roxas and they had two sons who were two years apart.

In the next two hours, Hurky had explained the whole story to the kids, up to where Sora and Kairi had gotten married while Kairi was pregnant with the twins. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ryo, Alexa, and Ryan all went to the high school reunion.

"I can't believe it's been twenty years since we graduated." said Kairi as she linked arms with Sora and walking into the gym of Destiny Islands High School. It was decorated very nicely with a huge banner that said _Welcome Back Destiny Islands High Class of 2008._

"Kairi McCormick?" called a voice.

Kairi turned and saw a group of girls she used to hang out with. "Oh, I'll go catch up with them, okay, Sora?" she asked.

Sora nodded. Kairi ran over to them along with Ryo and Alexa. The girls also screamed Ryo and Alexa's names as they walked over. Alexa also trailed her husband behind her, since a few of the women didn't know that Alexa was married.

"Sora!" said a voice.

Sora and Riku turned around to find a man with red hair and a goatee.

"Burkorini!" said Sora and Riku at the same time.

Scott Burkorini was Sora and Riku's greatest public enemy number one. They hated him so much and they used to pick on him and play pranks. He was the biggest momma's boy ever because his mother worked at the school at the time they went there in the girl's locker room. She used to serve his every whim. Now, he was a math teacher at the school right next to Sora's classroom and they still hated each other's guts.

"I heard that your brats Rye and Calamari are coming to this school this coming year as incoming freshmen." said Scott.

"It's Skye and Kari." said Sora through gritted teeth.

"I just received word that children of employees of DIHS will no longer get special treatment." explained Scott. "That means that if any of them get in any trouble, they have to face the same punishments as the other kids."

"That's not fair!" said Sora. "You got tons of special treatment when you were a student here. You got away with just about everything!"

"Not anymore!" said Scott with a smirk on his face. Then, he walked off.

"At least his wife left him after being married to him for only two years." said Riku. Then he and Sora laughed.

Meanwhile, with Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa, they were talking about their husbands.

"So when's the baby due, Lynda?" asked Ryo to a brown haired woman who was pregnant.

"In two months." replied Lynda. "Matt and I bought a lot of cute things for the baby."

"Alexa, you married a wonderful man." said a woman named Lisa as soon as Ryan left to get him and Alexa something to drink. "He's so courteous. Unlike Ryo and Kairi's husbands."

"I can't believe you two married idiots!" said Tina.

"Sora is not an idiot!" protested Kairi. "He's a sweet, loving man to me and our kids."

"You mean Skye Hart?" asked Tina. "He used to bring tadpoles into my house when he was friends with my son."

"Oh yeah?" asked Ryo. "We'll prove to you that we didn't marry idiots!"

"Yeah, would two idiots save the universe?" asked Alexa.

"Yes!" said all three women.

"In TV shows and movies, idiots are always the ones picked to save everyone." said Lisa.

"Come on, let's go!" said Kairi. "Our husbands appreciate us more than you guys. Besides, Lynda, you always looked terrible in gothic clothes!"

She, Ryo, Alexa, and Ryan all stormed off to go join Sora and Riku...


	5. Heartless invasion

A few nights later, Skye sat with his family at the dinner table. He spent the past few days thinking of what his father had gone through. Keyblades? Different worlds? Skye had just realized that he and his sister had never left Destiny Islands even once in their lives. Sure, he's met King Mickey, Donald and Goofy, but they came to the islands to meet Skye and Kari, who were both very little at the time. Maybe when they were about three or four.

"Mom, Dad?" asked Skye.

"What is it, Skye?" asked Kairi as she put down her fork.

"How come me and Kari have never left the islands?" asked Skye.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora, pouring himself some more iced tea.

"Well, after hearing that story, you described going to different worlds and meeting new people." explained Skye. "Why can't we go on vacation?"

"We do go on vacation!" said Kairi.

"No we don't!" protested Skye. "The only things we do for a vacation are going to Wacky Flags Magic Island and Crazy Land!"

"Yeah, Yuki and Kai get to leave to go see their grandparents all the way in Aunt Ryo's world, plus they go sledding, chocobo riding, and more!" said Kari. "How come we never go anywhere?"

Sora and Kairi turned to each other and stared at each other and then back to their kids.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kairi, taking some salad from her plate and putting it into her mouth.

"When you guys mentioned saving the worlds." answered Kari. "Aunt Hurky told us the rest of the story. Dad got to be turned into a merman and a lion!!"

_Stupid Hurky!_ thought Sora. _But then again, she's got nothing better to do all day since her son's with his father for the summer and the show's off season._

After dinner, Skye went to his room to think. He and Kari wanted to leave Destiny Islands, but their parents never took them out of Destiny Islands. Sora had gone a couple times to go to Disney Castle to see King Mickey and Radiant Garden with Kairi to see Leon and the others. Why couldn't Skye and Kari go anywhere? Life was getting pretty boring on these islands now that Skye and Kari were getting older. Even Melissa and Bryan got to go to Twilight Town about two years ago.

Skye sat in his computer chair, staring out the window. He noticed some storm clouds moving at a fast pace.

_Maybe it's gonna rain_, thought Skye.

There was a bit of lightning in the horizon along with the clouds. Skye saw the coconut trees move really fast and coconuts drop rapidly from the trees.

"The weather man didn't say a storm was in the forecast," Skye heard his mother say. "They said warm temperatures all week!"

"But sometimes the weatherpeople lie, Mom." said Kari.

Skye laughed to himself. This reminded him of the time the family went out for a day at the beach and ended up in a storm.

But then he stopped laughing when he saw sets of glowing yellow eyes roam on the sand outside. Skye immediately got up out of his seat and ran out the door. He ran over to the beach to find Yuki and Bryan.

"Guys!" yelled Skye.

Yuki and Bryan each had weapons with them. Yuki carried a wooden kendo sword her mother bought her years ago and Bryan armed himself with a baseball bat.

"The heartless!!" said Yuki. "They're back!!"

"There's only one thing we can do!" said Skye. He picked up his toy wooden sword. "Let's go kick their butts!"

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi were sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea and talking.

"How come we never do take the twins out of Destiny Islands?" asked Kairi. "It never occurred to me until now."

"Because I want to protect them." explained Sora. "It's not like I can't afford to take them somewhere, it's just that I want to wait until they were older, like maybe fifteen or sixteen."

"I say they are already old enough." said Kairi.

"And besides, I don't think Skye and Kari would enjoy getting attacked by pirates and mean nasty lions like Scar!" said Sora.

Kairi gave Sora a dirty look and went back to sipping out of her teacup. Sora just sighed and added more sugar to his tea.

Suddenly, Riku burst in through the kitchen door.

"Sora, they're REALLY back!" he said, panting and beads of sweat poured down his face. He had obviously been running.

"Who?" asked Sora.

"The heartless!" cried Riku. "I think Yuki went to go fight them. Her kendo stick is gone! And she never touches that wooden sword!"

Back with the kids, Skye, Yuki, and Bryan were whacking the heartless silly but they were unfazed.

"It's no use!" said Skye. "They won't die!!"

Suddenly, a light shone along with a slashing sound and the next things the kids knew, the heartless were gone.

"Dad!" said Skye.

"Daddy!" cried Yuki, running to her dad and throwing her arms around him. She had to admit, she was scared.

"They outnumbered us!!" said Bryan.

Suddenly, an entire swarm of heartless came at them.

"Stand behind us!!" yelled Riku, moving Yuki behind him. Skye and Bryan followed suit behind Sora and Riku.

The heartless ran towards them and Sora and Riku started slashing with their keyblades. The heartless all disappeared but more kept coming.

"There are too many of them!!" cried Sora.

Then, out of nowhere, a light shone and Skye felt something fall into his hands. When the light disappeared, Skye noticed a keyblade just like his mother's, only it was blue with yellow stars on it.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Sora...


	6. Dude, Where's the Keyblade?

**Hurky: Sorry for not updating in such a long time! Too much has happened! Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter of Dude, Where's The Keyblade!**

**Riku: She suffered a bad case of writer's block! And now, Mr. Disclaimer Guy! The Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with Disney or Square Enix. And please excuse Hurky for the bad word she will say at the end of the chapter. Now please enjoy.**

* * *

"So, Skye has a keyblade?" asked Yuki, staring at the shiny keyblade in Skye's hands. She turned to her father. "Why don't I have one?" 

"That's something I'm asking myself," Riku said, scratching the five o'clock shadow on his chin. "Why does Skye have one and not the other kids?"

"Maybe King Mickey could tell us," Sora answered. "All we have to do is contact him. I haven't spoken to him in a while anyway. I should check on how he's doing."

Riku didn't say anything else. He just turned around and started to walk off. "Come on, Yuki. Your mom's brewing some white tea." he said.

Yuki smiled and ran alongside her father. "Yay! I love-"

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone cackling in an evil, shrill laughter.

"Ugh, what is that awful sound?" cried Bryan, covering his ears.

"My laugh is NOT awful!" boomed a female voice. Sora and Riku looked up to find a woman with red eyes, tanned brown skin, like Ansem's, with long, horse-like blonde hair, and wearing a leopard jumpsuit that showed off most of her chest area and a pair of long black boots. She had a heartless symbol right below the clavicle on her chest. She was floating in the air.

"Who are you?" demanded Skye.

The woman tossed back her long blonde hair. "Don't you remember, me, Sora? Riku?" she scoffed. "You guys used to publicly humiliate my daddy?"

Sora and Riku studied her.

"Uh, I don't recognize you. Sorry." said Sora.

"You put our house up for sale for 1000 munny? AND IT SOLD!" asked the woman (equivalent to $10.00)

"Nope." said Riku. "Don't think I remember doing that."

"You made him lose on his mayoral campaign?" said the woman.

Sora and Riku shook their heads.

The woman growled. "My daddy was Ansem Bon Sorton!" she cried.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said both Riku and Sora, remembering. "So that's Oarah!"

"I was wondering what happened to her!" said Riku. "I thought she died with Ansem!"

"I DIDN'T DIE WITH DADDY!" cried Oarah. "I think _you_ killed him!"

"Okay, so are we cancer?" asked Riku, crossing his arms. Oarah was silent. "Thought so! Doesn't look like it!"

Ansem had died about ten years ago due to cancer. Oarah thinks Sora and Riku had something to do with it. They did hope she also had cancer, but she didn't. Sora and Riku have not heard about her since then. That was until now.

"Uh, Dad, who is this crazy lady?" asked Yuki, tugging on her father's shirt sleeve.

Oarah darted an evil look at the silver haired girl. She growled in anger.

"So, you must be one of those little monkeys Ryo and Riku had?" she said, meaning to be offensive. "And who are you to call crazy?"

Suddenly, power welled up in her hands and she was about to hurl it at Yuki when Skye sprinted in front of the woman and hit her with his keyblade. It sent her flying several feet backwards and she hit a wall. Everyone stared at the damage that Skye's keyblade had caused.

"Whoa!" said Bryan and Yuki at the same time.

Oarah grunted and stood up. She examined the keyblade in the boy's hands. Then, she got an idea. She had learned many new abilities in the past few years. Now was the time to put one of them to use.

"Hmm. Nice keyblade." she said, walking over to Skye. "Mind if I take a look at it?"

Before Skye could even say no, Oarah grabbed the keyblade and teleported out.

"NO!" cried both Sora and Skye.

"That stupid bit-" said Riku until Yuki stopped him.

"Hey, you can't use bad language around me!" she said. "Remember? Mom said that if she learns you swore one more time-"

Riku handed Yuki 500 munny. "Do not tell your mother-"

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR BRIBES, RIKU!" Sora cried angrily. "Skye has just lost his keyblade!"

Riku didn't say anything. He just reached into his pocket, took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Then, he pulled out a Zippo lighter, lit the cigarette, and took a puff.

"Riku, you smoke?" asked Sora. He was Riku's best friend and he knew everything about Riku, but not as a smoker.

"I have one every now and then," replied Riku, putting away the lighter. "Ryo doesn't like me smoking. I smoked two after we got married and she threatened to have all the burrito restaurants shut down if she caught me smoking again. But so freaking what? I need a smoke to relax. Besides, I'm not addicted. I don't need a smoke every five minutes. I gotta bribe Yuki not to tell her mother."

"Well, we're got a worse problem!" said Sora, ignoring Riku's secret smoking habit. "How will I break this to Skye's mother?"

Right when Sora said that, his cell phone rang. It was Kairi and she said that someone was there to see him, Riku, and the kids. So, they were ordered to go to Sora and Kairi's house immediately because someone important was there. When they got there, they found King Mickey, sitting in the living room with Kairi, the other adults, and the kids.

"King Mickey!" said Sora and Riku, both bowing down to him.

"Uh, why are our dads acting funny?" asked Skye. Yuki shrugged.

"Now that everyone's here, I came to warn you and to also inform you all." began King Mickey. "The heartless have come to the islands, indeed. But there is another keyblade wielder among us."

Everyone but Sora, Riku, Skye, Yuki, and Bryan gasped.

"Yeah, about that," spoke up Sora. "Skye got his keyblade, but it was taken by Oarah Bon Sorton."

"What?" cried all the adults.

Mickey kept a stern look on his face. "I feared that was going to happen." he said. "Skye was destined to be a keyblade wielder."

"How?" asked Kairi.

"Even though each world gets one keyblade wielder, only one gets to have more than one and that is the one with the most powerful keyblade, meaning Sora. The first-born child of the main keyblade wielder is to wield a keyblade. And Skye is the first-born child. He is to take the place of his father when he is too old to fight or dies."

"Stop making me think about it!" cried Kairi. She stood up from the couch that she was sitting on and went to Sora and put her arms around him. Sora wanted her to let go, but he knew that she didn't want to think about what could happen to the man she loved.

"I know you don't want to think about Sora dying, Kairi, but everything does. I know I've lived for a very long time and my life expectancy is different than all of yours, but even I will die someday." said Mickey. He _was_ about 100 years old. "But the keyblade has a mind and it knows that it needs a main wielder. The keyblade Sora has is Sora's, but Skye's keyblade will take its place. He will be the main wielder when Sora dies, and the title will go to his first child and so forth."

Kairi began to cry and buried her face in her husband's chest. Sora stroked Kairi's head and tried to comfort her.

"But Your Majesty, what will happen to our keyblades in the future?" asked Hurky.

"Balamb and all the other worlds will have one wielder and only one. They arise in different parts of the century, but back in the 2000s was when a lot of them shined at once because of the darkness. It was a state of the emergency." explained Mickey. "There are still worlds whose keyblade wielders aren't even born yet."

"Just a question, Your Majesty," spoke up Riku. "You know how if someone else holds your keyblade, it automatically goes back to the wielder. Why didn't it go back to Skye when it was taken from him?"

"Good question, Riku!" replied Mickey. "The keyblade had not become accustomed to Skye, yet. He only had it for about five minutes. It has to be with the wielder for more than 12 hours before it can do what your keyblades do. I also know that Destiny Islands has three wielders, but it's because they are needed to accompany the main keyblade."

Mickey stopped talking. Hurky and Alexa sipped on their tea. All the sets of twins were shifting in their seats. Rei sucked on the bottle of formula Ryo was giving her. Kairi was still sobbing on Sora. Riku fingered the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

"I think it's best that I leave, now." said Mickey. "Sora, you and Skye have only one thing to do and that's to get the keyblade back. Do you think you're up to the challenge, Skye?"

Skye grinned a big grin. "Yeah! I'm totally ready for some adventure!" he said excitedly.

Mickey laughed. "You're just like your father." he said. He turned to Sora and Kairi. "Sora, Kairi, your children have grown a lot since I last saw them."

The last time King Mickey saw Skye and Kari, they were very little. They were still toddlers.

King Mickey stood up and walked out the door. Everyone was silent except Kairi.

"Shhhh..." shushed Sora as he rubbed Kairi's back.

"I'm scared, Sora." Kairi said in a muffled voice. Sora felt the warm tears soaking his shirt. "I don't want you to diiiieeeeeeee!! WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Kairi, I know I'll die eventually, but it's not going to happen for a very long time." Sora reassured. "You can let go of me now."

Kairi let go of Sora. "Sorry..." she said with a tiny smile.

Sora smiled. He kissed Kairi on the forehead and wiped her tears.

"Okay, now that all that drama's over, we gotta go find the keyblade." said Riku, breaking Sora and Kairi's near tender moment and reminding him that there were other people in the room.

"Yeah, but where can we look?" asked Skye. "We don't know where the crazy lady is!"

"Crazy lady?" asked Alexa. "Who?"

"Oarah Bon Sorton." answered Riku. He made a fist. "That bitch is going to get what she deserves..."


	7. The search begins

**Hurky: I have an announcement!**

**Riku: Work is in progress for All That Randomness: Part 2. After Thanksgiving, Hurky will work on her Christmas fic!**

**Sora: It's a tradition with Hurk. She has to do a Christmas story. It's titled, "It's a Blunderful Life,"**

**Hurky: And please read Twilight Power's fanfics! His story,_ Dude, Where's Riku_ is in the same story line as my own Dude Where's series! He has other stories in the series he will write.**

**Riku: You mean IF he ever gets around to it!!! '

* * *

**

An hour later, Sora, Riku, Hurky, Yuki, Bryan, and Skye all piled their stuff into Sora's gummi ship. He was able to buy a brand new gummi ship in the past year (After saving up for four years). It had all the latest features, but Sora still didn't know how to work some of them.

"So, how long will you be gone?" asked Kairi as Sora closed the luggage compartment of the gummi ship.

Sora looked up at Kairi. "Well, if all goes well, I hope for us to be back by tomorrow," he replied. "But remember: we have 12 hours to get the keyblade back or it becomes accustomed to Oarah. Well, eleven. We already wasten an hour."

"Dad, why can't I come with you guys?" Kari asked sadly.

"I wish I could let you come, but there would be too many people and it's a dangerous mission," Sora replied. "I'll try to bring you back something." He bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Kari pouted and crossed her arms. She had the Sora pout and Kairi's puppy dog eyes. Kairi used to use it when she was younger to coax Sora and Riku to let her have her way. It usually worked 95 percent of the time.

Sora sighed. "I know you want to leave Destiny Islands, but I promise that we'll go to another world when I get back." he reassured.

"Promise?" asked Kairi.

Sora smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair. Kari straightened her hair and and she grinned.

"What's the freaking hold up?" asked Riku from a window. "Come on, Sora! We gotta go find the keyblade! Otherwise, the worlds are gonna be screwed!"

Sora sighed. "We better get going." he said. He put his arms around Kairi and kissed her. He let go and walked to the gummi ship.

"Come back safe!" Ryo called as she waved to Sora, Riku, Hurky, and the kids as they all boarded the gummi ship. Then, she blew a kiss at Riku, who pretended to catch it with his hand and put it in his pocket.

"Keep a watchful eye on Kai and Rei!" yelled Riku. Yuki insisted on going.

"Of course I will!" called Ryo. "Rei can't be left alone, but neither can Kai! That's why I had our internet service disconnected!"

"Hey!" Kai said with a pout. His mother turned to him.

"I don't want you hacking into people's computers!" Ryo scolded, shaking a finger at him. "It's not nice!"

Riku laughed to himself and closed the door to the gummi ship. He went to the seat next to Sora, sat down, and buckled himself in.

"Is everyone all buckled up?" asked Hurky, trying to ensure everyone's safety.

"Yes!" chorused the kids.

"Yes, Mommy!" joked Riku.

Hurky shot Riku a nasty look and turned to the window.

"Riku..." warned Sora in a mean voice.

"Oh, right." said Riku. "Sorry."

Even though Hurky has one son, he was currently in another world with his uncle Louie, a universally renowned peacock hunter. They were currently in the forests of Twilight Town, where peacock hunting is legal (Peacocks are allowed to be caught and released, but it's an offense if they are harmed) Unlike the peacocks of Balamb, these peacocks didn't talk and they flew short distances. Hurky didn't want Seth to see his father at all. Hurky didn't really want to marry Damien, because she really wanted to marry someone else. Nic Kinari had proposed to her years ago, but a week before they were to get married, Nic mysteriously disappeared. He left no clues to where he had gone. Sora and Riku wanted to go out and look for him, but Hurky told them not to because he probably had cold feet and she also said that no one would have wanted to marry her anyway. But she still cries a lot, to this day. Damien walked out on Hurky right before Hurky was due to give birth, just after a few months of getting married.

Sora pressed a few buttons, pulled on some levers, and prepared the ship for takeoff. The engine began to warm up. Smoke erupted from the exhausts. Sora pulled a lever and took the gummi ship out of park and blasted off into the sky.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Oarah was holding Skye's keyblade in her hands and studying them while she sat in a black, diamond encrusted throne-like chair.

"It's the second most powerful keyblade," Oarah said to herself, playing with the keychain. "When the 12 hours pass, it will be mine! I just have to keep those pesky kids and their stupid parents from searching for it!"

"Do you want me to distract them from getting here?" asked a male voice.

Oarah turned around and saw a man, silhouette in the shadows behind her. You could not see the man's face. The only thing you could see was the hood of his cloak, his long, dark bangs, and his mouth. His eyes were in shadows. He had a deep voice, as well. If Sora heard it, however, it may sound familiar to him. But it's been years since Sora heard his voice.

"That sounds like a great idea to me," she replied to the man. "Do whatever's in your power to stop them!"

Oarah stood up and held the keyblade up in the air. "After the keyblade becomes accustomed to me, I shall take over the universe and take down Sora! Then all the other keyblade wielders of the worlds!" she cackled.

"But there are keyblade wielders who aren't even born yet." the man pointed out. "How will you stop them?"

"Simple." replied Oarah. "I will destroy the mothers who will carry them! And their relatives!!"

The man rolled his eyes in the shadows at the ridiculous plan. How does she know who will be related to a future keyblade wielder? Simply by going on the internet and looking up ancestry or by going up to random people and asking them if they were related to future keyblade wielders? Oarah was never exactly smart.

"Whatever you want to believe, Oarah," he said. He turned around and began to walk off, but Oarah heard his footsteps.

"Whoawhoawhoa!" Oarah said really fast.. The man stopped walking and turned back to Oarah. "Where do you think you're going? I have more stuff to say!"

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. "Proceed." he said.

"Make sure you avoid the adults." Oarah explained with a sly grin. "You're not powerful enough to deal with them yet. If you go out and fight them in your novice status, you'd go in one blow."

The man nodded and walked away into the darkness. He didn't know how powerful he was. _A bunch of kids?_ he thought to himself, thinking about the possibility of easily taking down Skye and his friends. _This'll be a piece of cake._ He turned back to take a good, long look at the keyblade. It didn't look mighty. It looked like a toy keyblade that was too cutesy, with the bright yellow and blue colors. The man turned to face the exit again, only this time, a flashback of Sora's keyblade came to his mind.

_Where is that from?_ The man thought to himself. He shrugged it off and left the room.

Meanwhile, Sora flew through space while Riku scanned the GPS. "I got an email from King Mickey aoout half an hour ago. I told him about how we're going to help Skye find the keyblade." he explained. "He says for us to stop at Disney Castle for a quick briefing. He has to give us a few pointers about Oarah and what she'll have in store for us."

Sora pressed buttons, and began to pull more levers. "Alright, then it's settled. We've got to go to Disney Castle!" he said...

* * *

**Hurky: That's the end of that chapter!**

**Riku: Hurky would write more, but she's stumped, it's almost 1:30 in the morning, and she wanted to get this updated.**

**Hurky: Yeah. I need some sleep. I'll have more ideas when I'm more awake. Good night, everyone!**


	8. Disney Castle

Sora landed the gummi ship in the gummi garage of Disney Castle half an hour later (I don't remember the names of the rooms anymore, since I haven't played KH2 in a long time). Sora had gone the speed limit to get there (He normally drives a little under the speed limit to avoid accidents and getting pulled over, but he was in a big hurry). Everyone got off the ship. Skye was in awe as he stepped off the ship and walked through the open corridors to the main part of the castle. This was the first time he'd ever seen something other than island. Here, there were no palm trees, no water anywhere in sight except for maybe a fountain. There no no seagulls cawing and circling the place. Grass was everywhere. There was grass on Destiny Islands, but you had to go far into the town to see grass. Skye's house did have grass, but as soon as you stepped off their lawn, you're faced with sand.

"So where does King Mickey sit all day, anyway?" asked Bryan as the walked and walked some more.

"Are you kidding me, Bryan?" Riku cried. "He doesn't just sit there all day! You know what he has to do? He has to help-"

"Sawa! Wiku! Is that you?" asked a quacky voice.

Riku turned to his right and saw Donald and Goofy running up to them.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora exclaimed with a grin. He opened his arms and Donald and Goofy threw themselves towards him and all hugged.

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Skye commented.

Goofy let go of Sora and saw Skye. He smiled and walked over to the spiky red head. "Is that Skye? Garwsh, he's grown up so much!" he said, amazed at how tall Skye's gotten to be. "Last time I saw him, he was a lot shorter than Donald!"

"HEY!" fumed the pantsless duck. He waddled over to Skye and stopped in front of him to stare at him. Suddenly, he began to laugh and threw his arms around him. Skye continued to be confused.

"I hate to break up this reunion, Sora, but we've got some business to tend to!" said a voice.

Everyone looked over to the west and saw King Mickey walking over to them with his hands behind his back. "Gentlemen," he said. He looked at Yuki and Hurky and bowed to them. "Ladies. Follow me to the throne."

He started to walk and everyone followed. Mickey talked as they walked.

"Now, you all know that Oarah is the daughter of Ansem, right?" asked King Mickey. "She has the same powers and practically the same mind her father did. You know what this means?"

"That she has a high opinion of herself?" Hurky guessed.

"That's one thing!" said Mickey, agreeing with Hurky's hypothesis. "But she also has the power to control heartless. She sent them to the islands to try to take care of Sora and the other wielders, meaning Skye's parents, Yuki's parents, Bryan's mother, and Hurky. She also wants to avenge Ansem."

"Why?" cried Sora, "It's not like we _killed_ Ansem. He died of cancer. We could only kill him from the outside."

"Was it butt cancer?" joked Riku. Hurky smacked him upside the head.

"What are you, 16?" Hurky asked in disbelief. "This is a serious matter!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" Riku said, taking out a cigarette, lit it up, and took a puff.

"And I think Ryo will notice the fact that you're smoking when you come home smelling like cigarette smoke!" Hurky pointed out. "I know, because my brother used to stink up my house!"

Riku took another puff and gave Hurky an evil look. "I just won't smoke for several hours. Easy as pie," he said in an irritated tone of voice.

"But Riku, think about it," said the King, walking alongside Riku. "You cut off 17 seconds from your life every time you smoke a cigarette. Plus, the more you smoke, the more harder it will be to quit! Quitting is not easy as pie...mmm, pie!"

"You know, I don't rag on and on about Goofy's drinking!" Riku yelled.

"That's because I do it in a comedic way, ahyuck!" laughed Goofy as he took a drink of his mojito. "Want some, Riku?"

"No!" cried Riku. "I won't drink from the same glass you slobbered all over! I may smoke, but I don't drink!"

"How come?" asked Hurky.

"Well, gee, remember that time I was in college?" asked Riku. "It was the only time I got drunk. Ryo was visiting her parents, so I went to one of those parties, and I got so wasted on beer that I thought the grandfather clock was a-"

"Riku, there are children here!" Sora reminded Riku angrily, reminding Riku that there was a fourteen-year-old and two thirteen-year-olds present.

"Oh, right." Riku said. "Sorry guys!"

"Wow, Dad, I didn't know you were once a party animal!" Yuki said with a giggle.

"I never was." said Riku, puffing out some more smoke. "I could have gone to lots of them in high school, but I didn't want to. A lot of people then thought I wasn't cool because I hung out with the unpopular kids."

King Mickey and the group reached their destination. "Now, we are about to enter a very important room. It's where I sit beside Queen Minnie and make my decisions about what to do. No smoking! That means you, Riku!"

Riku sighed, dropped the remainder of his cigarette, and stepped on it. One of the walking mops came, swept up the crushed cigrarette, and sped away.

Mickey knocked on the big, gigantic doors and waited for a response. A second later, a regular sized door opened up on it's own and everyone entered through it. Skye and his friends thought that was very unusual. What was the point of making these huge looking doors when there's really a secret little door? It must be for when giant people came to see the King and Queen.

The room was large and had hardly anything in it but one throne. The floors were very shiny and there were large windows. Mickey led the group to the throne and he sat in it.

"Now," he began with an important businesslike tone in his voice. "Oarah is hiding out somewhere, I just know it. She may be with her uncle, but no one's heard much about him since Ansem died."

"Just who is her uncle, anyway?" asked Sora.

"Xemnas." replied the king (Yes, I know. He's a Nobody of Xehanort. I'm having it so that he's Ansem's brother and Oarah's uncle) "He may be helping her out wherever she's hiding. Oarah has a very low IQ. That's all the info I have on her."

Riku cleared his throat. "Ahem. She was the most unpopular and the most annoying girl in Destiny Islands Elementary, Destiny Islands Middle, and Destiny Islands High School. She and her family were pretty wealthy, so she paid people to be her friend. Me and my friends always called her 'Horse Hair,' 'Dog Fur,' and 'Horsey,' Her dad took my car when I was like fifteen or sixteen just so Oarah could have a date with me WHICH SHE PUT ON REALITY TV!" he said. Suddenly, tears welled up in his eyes as memories of his first car came back. "My Escalade!! My poor Escalade!"

Riku's Cadillac Escalade (I do not own the names), the car that started off the Dude Where's series, was totaled when Riku was 25, after owning it for nine years. He wasn't even in the vehicle. Two idiots were street racing and one ended up smashing into Riku's car while it was parked on the street. The guy's car was perfectly fine and no one got hurt. Devastated, Riku had to go out and buy a new car, which was a white Scion. He still owned one of the original keys to the Escalade, which he keeps in a box in the closet of his and Ryo's bedroom.

Sora sighed frustratingly. "Riku, it's just a car!" he said.

"I know, but it was my very first car!" wailed Riku. "At least your first car gave up on you!"

"It left me stranded in the middle of nowhere, Riku!" said Sora. "I had to call you for a ride!"

Mickey watched the two bicker for the next minute or so. Finally, he turned to Hurky and the children.

"So, as I was saying, before these two started their arguing, you must search high and low within the next ten hours." he continued. He stood up and began to walk to the window with his hands behind his back. "Oarah has her ways. If the keyblade becomes hers, who knows what will happen? She has one of the most powerful keyblades. I know that she is rumored to have hidden in Halloweentown, Radiant Garden, Balamb, The World That Never Was, and most likely, The End of the World. I would go look there if I were you. I just know she's hiding somewhere. And she has an apprentice. Be careful of him. He is a pretty powerful person himself and he is a lot smarter than Oarah."

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, Your Majesty, but _everyone_ is smarter than Oarah!" Hurky said.

"Yeah! Goofy's a lot more intelligent than that lady! And he's dumb as a brick! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" joked Donald with a laugh.

Skye turned to Goofy, who was finishing off his mojito and walking away.

"I'm going to go get me another mojito!" he said as he walked to the mini bar.

"Uh, I don't think that's healthy for him to be drinking so much alcohol," Yuki commented.

"Oh, don't worry about him," said Mickey, waving it off. "If he doesn't drink, he can't function at all!"

"Well, I don't think we want to waste any more time," Hurky said. "Kids, let's go!"

Skye, Yuki, and Bryan followed Hurky, who then grabbed both Sora and Riku by their ears.

"I swear, you two are worse than Seth when he doesn't eat sugar." Hurky muttered.

"Owowowowowowowowowwowow!!" cried Sora and Riku at the pain in their ears and Hurky's long and sharp nails.

Mickey laughed to himself. "Have a safe trip and good luck!" he called.

Meanwhile, back at Oarah's secret hideout, the man in the cloak was sharpening his sword. He had to prepare to fight the keyblade master and his son. The sword was silver and it had blue jewels embedded in it. The blade was now sharp enough to cut through a soda can made of heavy aluminum.

_Gotta go destroy the keyblade master for Oarah to rule_, thought the man as he finished sharpening the weapon and studying it. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and lightheaded. _What's happening? Why is everything so..._

That was right when he passed out, sword clanging on the floor as it fell out of his hands and he hit the floor. While he was out, he had a dream. It was in a large room that looked like a classroom. There were about thirty teenagers, sitting in 7 rows of 5 desks. The classroom itself had large windows with no curtains. Sunlight poured in and brightened the classroom. A tall blonde haired girl was at the front, teaching the class. On the markerboard indicated what the date was. April 14th, 2003. Twenty-five years earlier.

"You will all get your special tattoos when you graduate from this wonderful school." said the girl. She wore glasses. She was unusually young to be a teacher. "The graduation ceremony will be-Miss _zzzzzzzz_, are you paying attention?"

A girl with long brown hair with glasses wearing a navy blue shirt with a big, yellow bow on the chest, skirt, long black socks, and black, white, and pink skateboard shoes was tinkering with a weapon that looked like a long pipe.

"Uh, yeah?" she lied. She was obviously not paying attention.

"What exactly is it, anyway? I still have yet to cover that weapon." said the teacher.

"It's a bazooka!" the girl said happily. "It's capable of-"

"-I've heard of what it can do." said the teacher. She walked over to the girl at her desk and stretched out her hand. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take that away from you, Miss _zzzzzzz_. This isn't Defense class." she said.

_Why can't I hear the girl's name?_ thought the man as he viewed his dream.

Before the girl could fork over the weapon, she accidentally pulled the trigger and a loud blast shot out from the weapon and hit the west side of the classroom, narrowly missing her classmates and making a big hole in the wall. The entire class stared at the hole and then to the girl, who was just grinning a nervous grin and laughed a tiny laugh. The teacher was not happy at all.

"Dude, it was just an accident!" said the girl.

"Grr, Miss _zzzzz_, GO TO THE ADMINISTRATION, NOW!" screamed the teacher. "AND I AM NOT A DUDE!"

The girl sighed as the class laughed. She turned to her left to see a boy with brown, short hair, hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wearing a navy blue jacket (which was part of the male version of the uniform), and a white shirt, a few seats over. His expression appeared to be shocked.

"Victory is mine!" shouted the girl as she walked out of the classroom.

"Hell yeah, _zzzzz_!" said a girl wearing the same uniform as her friend, only she wore black Chuck Taylor Converse shoes and her hair was tied into a bun. "Way to tell off The Woman!"

The boy smiled as his friend walked out. His other friend with the hair tied in a bun nudged him with her elbow.

"_Zzzzzz's_ gonna rule the school one day!" she said.

The boy was about to speak when the man regained consciousness and opened his eyes...

Back on the gummi ship, Riku was looking through the navigation system on a laptop, typing on it.

"Well, do you think a good place to look would be Twilight Town?" he asked.

Sora sat back in his chair and thought. "Hmm. Yeah, let's go. I haven't seen Roxas and Namine in a while!" he said as he pressed buttons and pulled a lever. The gummi ship blasted out of the Gummi Garage and into the sky...

* * *

**Hurky: What is the deal with those weird flashbacks that guy is having?**

**Riku: The ring came off my pudding can!**

**Hurky: Well, I'm out of time for now. Updating late at night again. This time, at two in the morning. Good night!**


	9. Twilight Town

"_The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round..."_ Skye, Yuki, and Bryan all drawled as the gummi ship flew through space. _"The wheels on the bus go round and round, ALL THROUGH THE TOWN!!!_ Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

Riku, who had just about enough of their singing, was gripping the steering wheel tightly. He was just about ready to get some duct tape and tape their mouths shut if they began to sing another song.

"I'm getting tired of singing." Bryan spoke up with a yawn.

_Thank you!_ Riku thought, pressing buttons to adjust some settings.

"Well, can you guys think of anything better to do while Dad's driving to Twilight Town?" asked Yuki.

Skye put a hand to his chin and began to think. "Hmm. How about we play the license plate game?" he asked.

"Great idea!" Yuki squealed. She peeked out the window and began to look for other gummi ships.

While the kids were playing their little license plate game, Sora spoke with Hurky and Riku.

"I wonder what Roxas has been up to this time around?" Sora asked. "It's been a while since I've talked to Roxas."

"Well, the last I heard, the university was undergoing some inspections by the Universal Accreditation Team." Hurky said as she knit something with pink yarn. She had taken knitting lessons from Kairi a while back due to boredom. "He never called me and told me how it went."

When Roxas was eighteen and graduated high school, he applied to several colleges in the universe. Sadly, all of them rejected him. After beating up his mailbox, Axel gave Roxas the idea to start his own university. Desperate to avoid working in the sea salt ice cream factory, Roxas started his own fictional college, called The Friendly Academy of Resourceful Technology. After a string of events (As of this writing, the story linked to this is not complete), Roxas was able to keep the university. He has remained the president for about twenty years now. It's one of the most successful colleges in the universe, despite the many different class choices.

"I see one from Balamb!" Bryan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"And I see Twilight Town!" Riku said, preparing for landing. "Everyone, buckle in!"

"We already are," Skye pointed out.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you guys are safe." Riku explained. He paused. "And I also like saying that."

Sora rolled his eyes and shook his head. Even though Riku was in his late 30s, he still acted like a kid.

Riku geared the gummi ship to land in Twilight Town and the ship lowered and lowered until it landed on the launch pad nearby the train station (I just came up with that out of nowhere). Everyone unbuckled and got up from their seats and got out of the ship.

"Where do you think we can find Roxas?" Hurky asked as the group walked away from the ship.

"Most likely at FART." Sora replied.

Riku snickered. "Haha. I still can't believe that college's abbreviation is FART!" he laughed.

Sora gave Riku a Look and he shut his mouth.

Suddenly, Bryan bumped into a man holding a bag of groceries.

"Hey, watch it!" the man said.

"No, you watch it, man!" Bryan said.

Hurky went to go help the man up while Sora helped Bryan up. Hurky saw the man and realized who he was.

"Roxas?" she asked.

The man, who had very short blonde hair, was wearing a suit with a black and white checkered tie. He smiled. "Hurky?" he asked. He looked at Sora and Riku. "Hey! It's been years! How have you been?"

Sora grinned. "I've been doing great!" he answered excitedly. "Kairi's been doing fine, too! How are you and Namine?"

Roxas and Namine were now married with kids of their own. Namine had previously been married, but she left Justin Baker after he proved to be very lazy and refused to get a job after being fired every week for six months. A few months later, Namine and Roxas reunited and started dating. After a year, Roxas finally proposed and six months later, they got married. In a course of eleven years, Roxas and Namine settled down and had two boys. Namine was still hoping for a girl.

"Namine's pregnant." Roxas said happily.

"WHAT?" All the adults except Roxas yelped.

Roxas grinned and nodded. Riku patted Roxas on the back.

"Congrats! How long is she into the pregnancy?" Sora asked.

"Seven months," Roxas answered with a smile. "And it's going to be a girl!"

Hurky squealed. "OMG, I'm so happy for you guys!" she said, throwing her arms around Roxas. She knew how much Namine wanted a girl. Raising 2 boys was tough and Namine wanted a little girl to buy Barbie dolls for and talk about things like make-up and boys. She's spent the past 11 years dealing with Legos, Transformers, and G.I. Joe figures littering the floor. Hurky let go.

"So what brings you guys here?" asked Roxas.

"We haven't seen you in a while, so we wanted to stop here and say hi!" Riku explained.

Sora put on a serious face. "Roxas, my son Skye has been chosen as a keyblade master," he began. "But Oarah bon Sorton took it from him and we've got to get it back from her!"

Roxas scratched his chin in thought. "That name sounds familiar," he said, trying to picture a face. "Who is she again?"

"She's Ansem's daughter." Hurky replied. "She, like her father, isn't right inside the head."

Riku nodded. "It's true. You won't believe what crazy things she did when we were younger!" he said.

"You mean like that one reality show?" Roxas teased. "I remember watching that! She ran around yelling, "DARKNESS!!'"

Everyone but Riku laughed.

"But seriously!" Riku spoke up admidst the laughter. "We've got to get the keyblade, otherwise it'll become accustomed to Oarah and she'll try to take down Sora and the other keyblade masters, and then take over the universe!"

"WHAT?" Roxas yelped this time. "We've got to look all around! I'll get Hayner and Pence to help out if you want!"

"The more people, the better," Sora agreed. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, in the dark, unknown world, the man who was working for Oarah was asleep in his bed, having a dream. It had that girl in it again, and this time, the guy in the previous dream was in it. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo with a pink rose on the jacket. He was standing in front of a door to what appeared to be a dorm room.

"What's taking her so long?" he asked impatiently, taking peeks at his watch. "The doors are gonna open in ten minutes!"

Right then, the door opened and there stood the girl, wearing a long, pink gown with spaghetti straps, pink high heeled closed toed shoes, and her hair was still down, but it had been done at the hair salon and it was wavy-curly halfway down her hair. The top part of her hair was straight. And, on her face, she wore pink eyeshadow and pink lipstick. The young man's jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked right now. This girl was one of the Plain Janes of the school. She was normally plain but she was always making up her own rules and did things in her own unique way. Like wearing skateboard shoes with her uniform instead of loafers and black shorts under her skirt.

"You look...absoutely stunning!" the boy said, after he managed to close his jaw. He handed the girl a pink rose corsage that sat in a small clear box. "This is for you."

The girl smiled. "Aww, thank you so much, zzzzzz!" she said in awe.

"Hold out your wrist." the boy directed, taking the corsage out of the box.

The girl held out her right wrist and the boy strapped the corsage to it. He smiled.

"There. Now it completes your outfit." he said, grinning from ear to ear.

The girl blushed. The boy held out his arm. The girl linked her arm with his, and they took off into the corridors of the school.

That was when the man shot up in bed, panting and gasping. His long brown hair was damp and he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt. He was drenched in a cold sweat.

_Why..._he thought, still panting. _Why do these dreams keep coming to me? They make no sense! Who is that girl and why is she doing this? What message is she trying to send?_

He turned to his right and saw that it was 3:42am. He sighed and laid back down into his pillows. He waited five minutes and closed his eyes, drifting back into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, the man woke up. He didn't have another dream about the strange girl since he woke up earlier. He looked to his right again and saw that it was 7:19am. He closed his eyes and stirred. Maybe Oarah was still asleep and he could get a few more winks of sleep in. Oarah normally got up early every morning to plot, but there were some mornings when she slept until the afternoon.

"Dante!" Oarah's voice boomed through the corridors and rang into the open door of his bedroom. "Get your lazy butt up and get over here! I have an assignment for you!"

Dante sighed and sat up. He yawned and stretched.

_What does that old bat want this time?_ he thought, irritated. Oarah was actually younger than he was, but she looked a lot older with the plastic surgeries she had gotten over the years and all the botox injections. Dante didn't know what Oarah's real age was, since she told him she was thirty-two when she was actually about thirty-seven or thirty-eight. He knew she was lying about her age.

So, Dante got dressed in the white cloak with black swirls all over it, a white belt, and black boots. As he walked in the halls, he pulled the cloak over his long, brown hair.

"DANTE!!" Oarah screamed.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Dante said, walking in. He put his hands on his hips. "What is it that you want?"

Oarah smiled a devious smile. She was once again sitting in her throne, only she was in a bathrobe and slippers. She was still holding Skye's keyblade.

"Dante, will you get me some breakfast?" she asked.

Dante made an annoyed face. She was always making him get breakfast for her. He wanted to know exactly what she was going to do with the keyblade.

"Oarah, are there any plans with that keyblade?" Dante asked.

"Why? Are you planning on stealing it?" Oarah asked quickly.

Dante made a face. "Uh, no. You have that thing in your hands all the time." he replied.

"I'm gonna take over the universe!" Oarah said with a cackle. "All the people in the worlds will be bowing to me! My daddy may have failed at doing it, but I'm not going to!!!"

Dante backed away slowly. "I'm just...gonna go get your breakfast..." he said. He turned around and walked off. He really didn't like dealing with Oarah.

Back in Twilight Town, the sun was setting after an unsuccessful day of searching for the keyblade. Roxas invited the adults and the kids over for dinner at his house.

"Namine?" Roxas called, opening the door.

A woman with long blonde hair wearing a white sleeveless shirt, capri pants, and fuzzy white slippers walked in from the kitchen. "Hi Roxas!" she said, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Roxas was sure to be careful with Namine's bumpy stomach. They let go and Namine took a look at Sora, Riku, Hurky, Skye, Yuki, and Bryan. "OMG, hi guys! It's been forever since I saw you guys!"

She went to give everyone hugs. She took a good look at the kids and said, "Wow, you guys have all grown!"

"Mooooommmmmmm!!" yelled a little boy's voice. Everyone turned to the door and saw that two boys fighting over a toy robot. Both of the boys had blonde hair, but one had spiky hair and the other one had half of his hair spiky and the other side wasn't. "Chad won't share his toy!"

Namine sighed. "Here." she said. She took the toy from the kids and put it up on a high shelf. "Now no one gets it!"

The kids groaned. Roxas laughed. "You guys can have the toy after dinner, but you have to take turns!" he said. He turned to his friends. "These are our sons. Chad and Jake."

"I'm eight!" Jake said, holding up eight fingers. "Chad's eleven!"

"I'm gonna start middle school in the fall," Chad said.

"Boys, these are our friends, Sora, Riku, Hurky, Skye, Yuki, and Bryan." Namine introduced. "Sora's the keyblade master!"

"Cool!" The boys said. Chad went up to Sora. "My dad's told me all these stories on how you kicked tons of heartless butt! How did you do it? Did you spend years practicing?"

"Is that why you're so strong?" Jake asked.

Sora chuckled. "To answer your questions, when I got my keyblade, I didn't have time to train. I had to think really fast and just slash at the heartless until they were gone." he explained. "It's also how I got really strong."

Riku rolled his eyes. And he thought _he_ suffered from egotism. Sora liked to bask in his own fame.

* * *

**Hurky: I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but I'm sure some more stuff will happen in the next chapter.**

**Riku: It's just mainly one of those talking chapters. It's like watching an episode of an action anime and all they do the whole episode is talk! What a waste of space!!! (walks aways grumbling)**


	10. Hurky's Back! Tell a Friend!

**Hurky: Sorry for not updating for a long time.**

**Riku: FOUR YEARS, HURKY! PEOPLE ALREADY FORGOT ABOUT YOU!**

**Hurky: Shut up! Anyway, as many of you know, I discontinued a lot of my stories but some I actually intend on finishing. Just that real life has gotten to be so much of a hassle.**

**Sora: She feels pretty bad. **

**Hurky: Also, I have not had time or the systems to play the new Kingdom Hearts games, so unfortunately, I do not know who the new characters like Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Xion are. I will get to them eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Hurky does not own Kingdom Hearts. Trust me, if she did, KH3 would have been out at least two years ago.**

* * *

After finishing the visit with Roxas, everyone got back on to the gummi ship and took off. As Riku piloted the ship, Skye sat at the window, staring out at the stars and thinking to himself. He sighed.

"What's the matter, Skye?" asked Sora.

Skye looked away from the window and turned to his father. "I'm just worried," he said. "that I may not get the keyblade back in time. What if that crazy lady keeps it? What's gonna happen to the worlds?"

Sora smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "We won't find out," he said. "Because we're going to stop her before she can!"

Skye smiled at Sora.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Uh, Sora, we've got a problem," Riku spoke up. "it appears that we have someone following us!"

Sora's smile disappeared and got into action mode. "Hurky, make sure we're loaded!" he commanded.

"Locked and loaded!" Hurky confirmed from her seat.

"Good, start shooting!" directed Sora as he jumped into his seat.

Right when Hurky was about to open fire, a beeping noise sounded and the TV screen above them turned on. On it appeared no one else but...

"Oarah!" shouted Sora, Riku, and Hurky at the same time.

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Oarah like nothing happened. "I sent my gummi ship army after you, hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" shouted Riku. "Why I oughta-"

"DAD" shouted Yuki.

"Is that one of your brats?" asked Oarah in a dull and irritated voice. "Ooh, more fun. Anyway, try and catch me!"

She waved the keyblade in front of the camera and the signal faded out. This made both Sora and Skye angry.

"I'm gonna get that bi-" Sora yelled until Hurky stopped him.

"Sora, we've got enemy ships, no time to-" she said.

"-SHOOT THEM!" cried Sora, taking control of the ship from Riku and began to shoot down the enemy gummi ships.

As Skye watched his father, he thought to himself, _Wow, I've never seen Dad this mad before_. He had seen his dad become angry in the past, but it wasn't as bad as now.

One by one, the tiger striped gummi ships were blasted and began to fly away. Sora had an evil look in his face as they went away.

"Damn, Sora!" Riku said in astonishment. "I've NEVER seen you get this pissed before!"

Sora turned in his chair and put his head in his hands. He sighed. "The way she waved the keyblade in front of us like that," he said. "It just set me off."

Hurky put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I did it for Skye," Sora finished.

Skye remained silent...

Meanwhile, Dante had lost consciousness again and was having another dream. That young man was walking along a dark beach with a white box in his hands.

"_Zzzzz_ will sure love these cupcakes!" he said happily to himself, thinking of how much his friend loved sweets. "Especially the red velvet!"

He opened the box of cupcakes and took out a red velvet cupcake with creamy cream cheese frosting and had a chocolate heart on it colored red.

Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the head and he knocked out, dropping the box of cupcakes onto the sand...


End file.
